


Pity Party

by Muke_giggles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clowns, Fire, Friendship, Mystery, Payback, Pity Party, Revenge, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people would throw Luke’s birthday invitation away.<br/>Simply because he wasn’t perfect in the eyes of god followers.<br/>Oh how wrong where they thinking they got away what they have done to him</p>
<p>This year it would be his party.<br/>His pity party would one they will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you will like this one.  
> It's my first time trying this kind of fic.
> 
>  
> 
> It still needs to be improved but for now this is it.

Teenagers stood still with their parents who carried their dirty little secret with them as they wondered why their son or daughter would go to this weird stage that was build up in a day when they where all praying in the church.

Did my invitations disappear?  
Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?

On the screen was Luke writing the kids name on the line of each self made card as his mum smiled at him.The guilt showing on their faces. 

Tell me why the hell no one is here  
Tell me what to do to make it all feel better

His mum didn’t know that Luke accidently had turned on the camera filming how parents of the children tore the invitation apart writing sinner on the window.  
/p>

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

‘’They will come this time,  
I drew a map for each of them.’’

Whatever, whatever  
Just means there's way more cake for me  
forever, forever

Michael was facing the screen as he plugged in his guitar stopping half way as he saw frame for frame how Luke changed.  
That once so adorable smile was nothing more then a slight grin.

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

The flames came high as Luke ran for his life , screaming for his mum.  
People paled as they saw the woman stuck under burning furniture bleeding from her head.  


Maybe if I knew all of them well  
I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me  
Maybe if I casted out a spell  
But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons  
Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

‘’Lukey I’m tired. But even when I don’t wake up one day you won’t be alone on your birthday.’’ Ashton hit his drums trying to let his anger out on the instrument instead of all these disgusting people. 

Whatever, whatever  
Just means there's way more cake for me  
Forever, forever  
The band stopped playing, the crowd went silent as Luke spoke the lines his younger self was saying to his mum’s grave, who died since the wounds wouldn’t heal making to be alive a hell for her as he putted a little chocolate cupcake in front of it. ‘’Happy birthday mum, don’t worry I stopped looking for them years ago.’’

I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm dying, I'm dying  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Luke screamed the lyrics into the mic as the clowns matched their  
motions with the song.  
It where his demons in his mind .

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

People cried in horror as they felt trapped inside the flames hearing the cry Luke's mother let out 2 years ago over and over as the clowns kept creeping towards them with a smile creeping on their face. You could hear the cries of the kind followers of god as the decoration slowly burned down. 

Suddenly the clowns fell lifeless to the ground as the flames died down.  
their instruments standing there as the never had been touched. 

There was only the message left behind on the big screen shifting as if the screen had been smashed. ‘’Welcome to my pity party’’

**Author's Note:**

> So about the dirty little secret.
> 
> They burned Luke's house on the day he turned sixteen.  
> He was in his room on the main floor filming himself making silly faces so it would seen he had a great time on his birthday.  
> His mum tried to push the furniture infront of the door as the people tried to break in to get rid of the trash that cursed the town making the rain stop falling. Some silly story they made up because Luke liked boys instead of girls.  
> His mum got trapped under the furniture as they managed to open the door and throw a lighter inside.  
> She couldn't bare the pain any longer and passed away a day before he turned seventeen.


End file.
